eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Hostelers Guild
The Hostelers Guild is a guild run by House Ghallanda that oversees the hospitality industry; everything from food to lodging to legal gambling. Many of the best innkeepers, chefs, and restaurateurs are members of the Hostelers Guild. In addition to a variety of House Ghallanda-owned facilities across the continent, a majority of the inns, taverns, and restaurants of the Five Nations are licensed by the Hostelers Guild. History Thirty-two hundred years ago, the Mark of Hospitality appeared among the halflings of the Talenta Plains. By using its powers of offering food and shelter, House Ghallanda became a powerful force among the nomads of the Plains. Eventually, House began to send representatives to the infant human nations, and the Hostelers Guild was born. Today, the Hostelers Guild is still run out of the Talenta Plains, in the only permament city of the halflings: Gatherhold. The guild is run by the current baron of the House, Yoren d'Ghallanda. Though the Hostelers Guild is technically run out of the Talenta Plains, most members are halflings that have been raised in the cities of the Five Nations. Organization The Hostelers Guild covers a network of establishments in the largest cities of Khorvaire, which cater to the hospitality of its guests. Many of the best innkeepers, chefs, and restaurateurs are members of the Hostelers Guild. The Hostelers Guild will frequently offer conveniences such as heroes' feast meals, purified food and water, and even secure extradimensional shelters. When the richest of the rich of Khorvaire] want to throw a memorable party, they contact the Hostelers Guild. In addition to House Ghallanda-owned locations, a majority of the inns, taverns, and restaurants of the Five Nations are licensed by the Hostelers Guild. For instance, the Gold Dragon Inn is a popular bound business of the Hostelers Guild, and an innkeeper who runs one is expected to prepare the same menu as every other Gold Dragon Inn. Licensed businesses often offer unique foods or services, but a customer who goes to a bound business knows exactly what to expect. Bound businesses display the Hostelers Guild seal in silver, and the names of many bound businesses are as well known as the guild itself. Any dragonmarked heir of House Ghallanda receives a 50% discount on any business handled by the Hostelers Guild. The Hostelers Guild offers discounted rates at their locations on nights when the moon Nymm is in its full phase, in honor of "King Nymm." In addition, the guild has close ties with the Shadow Network of House Thuranni and the Entertainers and Artisans Guild of House Phiarlan, which it uses to acquire entertainment for its locations. Bases of Operation House Ghallanda has Hostelers Guild operations all across the continent of Khorvaire. In Sharn, the largest operation is out of Ghallanda Hall: the first location of House Ghallanda established in Sharn. The hall is divided into three sections, each catering to customers with different financial means. Some rooms have been specially prepared for members of different races, so halflings and gnomes can feel at home in a smaller environment. While each section of the inn has its own common room, there is also a grand hall open to all that features a tavern and a stage. Acts change on a nightly basis, and Ghallanda Hall generally has the best entertainment in Middle Dura. In addition, the Hostelers Guild has its hands int he over six hundred inns, taverns, and hostels within Sharn. In Xen'drik, both House Ghallanda and House Phiarlan share the Chapterhouse, a joint operation in the city of Stormreach. The Chapterhouse provides inexpensive accommodations (10% off standard prices) at a variety of comfort levels and excellent entertainment. It almost always has rooms available, but those that stay there can be certain someone knows exactly where they are. The Hostelers Guild even has a few locations in Sarlona, in the city of Dar Jin, which primarily cater to other Khorvairians that are visiting the Riedran city. Notable Members * Eranna d'Ghallanda runs the Broken Anvil Inn in the city of Sharn. * Keslo d'Ghallanda runs Ghallanda Hall in the Middle Dura district of Sharn. * Sorala d'Ghallanda runs the Chapterhouse, a large hostel in Stormreach. References Category:Organizations of Eberron Category:Dragonmarked Guilds